


Like Angels

by cobain_fetus



Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, Krist's POV, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobain_fetus/pseuds/cobain_fetus
Summary: Buzz had slid up beside me, "They look like fucking angels, don't they?" He was drunk and his voice was gravely and soft as he leaned on my shoulder. I couldn't help but agree with him.





	Like Angels

I was there when they met at the airport, and it was obvious even then. They were quite, blushing and bashful, but gravitated to one another. Dave kept pushing his hair back behind his ear and tugging at his sleeves. Kurt shuffled and chewed his lower lip. Neither brave enough to speak as they stole glances at one another. 

There was a party that night. Kurt came with me. I was going to be his sober driver. Dave was already there, looking out of place and a little bored. The moment he spotted Kurt his face lit up. They spent the evening sitting on the floor near the corner just talking. I kept watching them scoot closer and closer as they spoke. They were leaning in, smiling and laughing, then blushing and looking down. It was like they had never done this before. And maybe they hadn't. They've both dated, but I'm not sure either one had ever fallen so hard, so fast. There was a gentle newness to the way they approached each other.

As the night wore on, I kept my eyes on them. Kurt was my responsibility at the party but more than that, he was my best friend. I didn't want to see him get hurt, I didn't know what Dave was like or what he might do. Once, as Dave laughed, Kurt reached up and tucked a stray lock of fading bleached hair out of Dave's face. Dave wet his lower lip and they both looked like they were holding their breath. Slowly, Dave reached out and took Kurt's hand in his. He thread their fingers together and Kurt ducked his head to look up at him through his eyelashes. When Kurt kissed him, I couldn't help but smile. It was soft, almost delicate, and thoroughly innocent.

Buzz had slid up beside me, "They look like fucking angels, don't they?" He was drunk and his voice was gravely and soft as he leaned on my shoulder. I couldn't help but agree with him.

Watching their relationship progress was like watching children, like watching angels. They were fragile to each other, neither one rushing anything. And romantic. Late night walks, feeding each other junk food, and cuddling on the couch were common occurrences. Dave was particularly shy around everyone at first, still feeling like the new guy and out of place. When he would see any of Kurt's friends, he would almost hide behind him. He would let his hair fall in his face and would look at the ground while shuffling his feet. Kurt would comfort him, hold his hand and kiss his cheeks to let him know that it was okay. Once, when I walked into Kurt's kitchen where they were kissing, Dave startled so hard he knocked over a plate. I've never seen anybody so apologetic about knocking over their own food.

I walked in on them again this morning. They were in Kurt's room. I thought I heard them awake and getting ready, so I opened the door just a fraction to let them know I was heading back home. It was just enough. They had kicked most of the blankets off save the sheets. There was only one pillow left on the bed and it was under Kurt's hips. They were having sex, probably for the first time. Dave was on top of Kurt, already inside of him and moving painfully slowly. He kept moaning Kurt's name and mewling softly. Kurt was wrapped completely around him, holding Dave as close as he could and crying out softly with each thrust. Their words were soft whispers and I couldn't distinguish one's whimper from the other's.

"Oh... oh god please!"

"love you... oh god I love you.."

"Don't stop... please don't stop"

They were shaking, kissing each other softly and caressing every inch of skin they could find. They were kittenish, innocent together even if they weren't when they were apart.

I didn't want to surprise them. I didn't want to scare them. But I couldn't look away. Buzz was right, they were like angels. Like fallen Angels.

They seemed to cum together, within seconds of each other. They cried out each other’s names, begging, pleading, whining for one another. And then they lay like that, wrapped up and kissing, shaking and caressing until I softly shut the door again.

I didn't know where this was going, but I was happy for them.


End file.
